My Dad's a Demon
by Alice Nyte
Summary: I was just a normal girl until the night of my fifteenth birthday. That night my life changed forever.
1. Happy Birthday to Me!

_Hey everyone sorry for not updating on my other stories but I've had my mind on this one for a few weeks now and I thought I'd get it started. I promise I'll finish my others! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!Any songs mentioned also aren't mine, but are on my iPod! Disclaimer time!_

_Me: Ciel come do the disclaimer._

_Ciel: Do I have to? Make Sebastian do it._

_Me: But but I asked you to do it..._

_Ciel: Ugh! Fine Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler or its characters only the story and her OC's. Happy?_

_Me: Yes! -hugs Ciel-_

_Ciel: Get off of me._

_Me: No! -clings to Ciel-_

_Sebastian: This will take awhile so here's the first chapter._

* * *

><p>"Hey how much longer until our stop?" I asked my blonde hair brother, Soul his first name is Benjamin but he won't let anyone call him that other than his family.<p>

"It's the next stop after this one," he looked at me with annoyance in his blue eyes through his glasses. I had asked that for the fifth time since getting on the train.

"Hey I have a right to be impatient today, its my birthday after all," I gloated at him.

"Alyxandra must you point that out every five minutes?" he asked me annoyance entering his voice. My brother only calls me that when he's trying to let me know to stop.

"Its not every day a girl turns fifteen you know," I taunted back at him looking at myself in the car window seeing my red eyes stare back at me. Most people stayed away from me because of them. I checked my raven black hair to make sure it was fine then looked back at my brother.

"I can't wait to see what kind of cake Serena made," I told him. Serena is my little half sister, while tough guy here is my older half brother. We all have the same mom that's why my brother and I look nothing alike. I pull my iPod out of my bag and pop in a headphone and put on Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Just as the song was about to hit it's high point, a few men walked into our train car. They have something in their hands and they look at me like they've found a prize. They surrounded my brother and I quickly, and attacked us. We defended our selves as best we could, we only knew basics about fighting growing up, where we needed to know them, until the train finally arrived at our stop. We got off at the last moment before the doors closed and ran as fast as we could all the way home.

We got home and found Serena and my birthday cake safe.

"That was scary," I stated still breathing a little heavy.

"Yeah I don't wanna stay here tonight, get your things we're gonna go to stay at grandma's and grandpa's. I'll call them while you two pack to let them know we're coming," Soul told us.

"Ugh I don't like going there, grandma looks at me like I'm the child of a demon," I complained but went to pack my things.

"Should we leave a note for mum?" Serena asked with a little fear creeping into her sea blue-green eyes.

"I doubt she'll notice we're gone," I said with a little more malice than I intended to. My mother was a drunk and was never really home. I looked at my sister and saw her blue-black hair in her face and I knew I said something I shouldn't have.

"If you want to leave her one then that's fine," I tried to cheer her up and it seemed to work for she gave a small smile at me. I finished packing my stuff, after triple checking that I had everything. Hey you can never be to careful, and met Soul in the living room. Serena joined us shortly afterwards.

"Can we at least eat the cake?" I asked.

"We'll take it with us ok?" Ben told me.

"Fine," I said a little sad. We took our stuff and left the house. As we were walking I started feeling dizzy and my back was killing me which I attributed to my bags. About half way there I bumped into a tall man walking with a shorter man I turned to say sorry and saw red eyes staring back at me. I've never in my life seen someone with my eye color before, so I just stopped completely shocked as I took in the rest of him. He had to be at least six feet tall and had black hair that fell to the sides of his face.

"Alyx are you ok?" I heard my brother ask and I couldn't respond I just stood there for a few seconds then answered him.

"Ben come here," I told him. And both he and Serena joined me with the two men who just looked over the three of us. That's when I noticed the other man's hair it was the same shade as my sister's and that's about all I was able to notice before my dizziness knocked me off my feet. The last things I remember are the man in front of me, catching me, and my brother and sister shouting my name, before darkness, claimed me.

* * *

><p>-still clinging to Ciel- Reviews are appreciated but I will write whether I get them or not so till next chapter! Laterz!<p> 


	2. You're My What?

_I finished this chapter as well so I decided to give you guys this one as well! Also I go back and forth with using Ben and Soul since he goes by both sorry if that confuses anyone! Disclaimer time!_

_Me: Soul(Ben) come do the disclaimer please._

_Soul(Ben): Fine Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler in any way just the plot and her OC's. -hears a crash coming from the other room- I better go check that out._

_Me: Alright..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to the suns blinding light and in a room I didn't recognize. I also saw my brother and sister passed out at the end of the giant bed I was in. I sat up and my whole body felt like it had gone through the wringer. I made my way slowly off the bed so I didn't disturb my siblings and walked to the door. I open it and I find the man I bumped into last night standing there.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm sore all over but besides that I feel fine. Thank you for taking us in," I thanked him.

"You might want to wake your siblings we need to talk about something," he told me and I did as he said to.

"Ben wake up," I shook him slightly and he awoke and smiled seeing I was fine. I then went and woke Serena using the same method but from her I got a huge hug.

"Follow me," the man said and we did. It was a huge home. I think it could have been as big as our grandparent's house if not bigger. I noticed the smell of food as we approached the stairs.

"Hey do you smell food? Cause I do," I asked my sister and brother and they both said no but when we reached downstairs the smell hit them. He lead us into a dining room where the other man was sitting with a cup of tea I assumed. I looked at the table and it was filled with food.

"Please sit," the blue eyed man said. When we were all seated they started by introducing themselves to us.

"I'm Ciel," the blue eyed man said. The tall man went next.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis," the red eyed man said. We then introduced ourselves. My brother went first reciting his whole name.

"Benjamin Soul Morgenstern, but please call me Soul," he told them. I went next.

"Alyxandra Tru Morgenstern, and Alyx is fine with me," I told them. Lastly my sister went.

"Serena Luna Morgenstern," she said to them.

"You don't all look related, but you have the same last name," Ciel said. I answered this having answered it many times before.

"We each have a different dad, but our mother never got their names so we were given her last name," I answered bitterness creeping into my voice.

"Funny thing is we really look nothing like her," Serena said.

"Well I for sure got her height," I grumbled. "And where do you think the green in your eyes comes from and Ben's blonde hair? We each got at least one thing from her," I finished.

"Well this is an interesting predicament were in," Ciel said and we all looked at him confused.

"Why is that?" my brother asked.

"Because your sisters just found their fathers," Ciel answered. And for the second time in twenty-four hours I passed out.

* * *

><p><em>I'm debating on weather I'll post the third chapter I have so till the please review. Laterz!<em>


	3. I'm a What?

_Here's chapter 3! This is the last one I have piled up so I'll try to update regularly with this story. Check my profile for the day I decide to update this. Any songs mentioned aren't mine but are on my iPod! Disclaimer Time!_

_Me: Alyx would you please do the disclaimer?_

_Alyx: Why can't you make Sebastian do it?_

_Me: Hehe... You still can't call him Dad?_

_Alyx: Don't even start I'll do the disclaimer. Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler only the plot and her OC's. Now leave me alone!_

_Me: Oh Sebastian! Your daughter is being grumpy!_

_Alyx: Hey! That's so not cool! -runs from the room-_

_-Sebastian walks in-_

_Me: She went that way. -pointing the direction Alyx disappeared to-_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When I awoke I found my brother over me. I just moved him aside so I could see the two men.<p>

"Are you dead serious?" I asked.

"Yes and it was you who lead us to you," Sebastian said.

"What do you mean it was me? I've never seen you before yesterday," I told them.

"Let me rephrase then. Your awakening is what lead us to you," he said.

"My what?" I said.

"You heard me right. Your awakening as a demon. We sensed a new demon in the city and decided to check them out and ran into you three," he told them.

"Then that would make you both..." I trailed off.

"Demons? Yes," Ciel finished for me.

"But why did you only notice me last night?" I asked them curiously.

"A half demon awakens on their fifteenth birthday, yesterday was yours I'm assuming?" Sebastian answered me.

"When is your birthday Serena?" Ciel asked.

"It's December fifteenth," she answered him and he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing," I questioned him.

"Oh it's just ironic is all, see I was human before and my birthday was December fourteenth. That's all," Ciel answered.

"I guess that is ironic," I said also finding it amusing. I stretched forgetting that I still hurt and winced in pain.

"Alyx are you alright?" Ben asked me.

"Yeah I just need a really good stretch right now is all," I answered then turned to eat some food. It was just what I need, since it was gonna be an intense stretching session.

"Do you have some place that I could stretch?" asking the man who was my new found father.

"Yes, do you dance by any chance?" he asked.

"Actually I do, it relieves my stress and besides, I'm good at it," I answered smirking.

"Sebastian that is definitely your child," Ciel uttered to him.

"What gave it away?" he replied giving him his smirk.

"Gah he's right!" my brother said laughing. My sister joined in on the laughing.

"Not funny Ben, Serena," I told them.

"Alright we'll stop," he said to me. And with that I was shown to the giant ballroom.

"Wow this is perfect!" I said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," he said leaving the room.

"Time for me to stretch," I say going to the center of the floor and started to stretch. After doing that for about an hour and a half I take my iPod out out and played Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin and blasted it. I started dancing my heart out and didn't notice that I had gained an audience until I finished.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked stopping, the next song now playing.

"For most of it," my brother answered. All of them were there and I was a little embarrassed cause only my sibling had ever seen me dance before.

"That was really amazing Sis," Serena said giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I said smiling shyly since I was not used to having an audience while I danced. Ciel and Sebastian had been talking while we were doing this, then turned to us looking like they were about to drop another bomb on us.

"How would you three feel about living here from now on?" Sebastian asked us.

"Ah hell!" I said without thinking.

* * *

><p>-Alyx storms in the room-<p>

Alyx: Not cool! - she then leaves-

Me: I know I'm evil! Hehehe!

Serena: Yes you are. Poor sister.

Soul: She brought it on herself.

Ciel: Devil woman!

Me: Muwahahaha! Maybe I should be nicer to them... Nah!

Please review! I hope to have another chapter out by next week. Maybe soon if I'm not lazy. Till next chapter!

Laterz!


	4. Rooms and a Discussion!

_Alright here's another chapter! I'd like to thank my reviewer: idratherbeinbritain and DarkdemonRaYven for leaving reviews and to my Pm Reviewer LovelyWickedDescet! I'd also like to thank my unofficial beta and friend Maru20 for reading this story and my others and for being my collaborator for the rest of this story! Disclaimer Time!_

_Me: Serena could you come do the disclaimer for me please!  
><em>  
><em>Serena: I'll do it for a cookie.<br>_

_Me: -hands cookie- Now disclaimer please.  
><em>

_Serena: Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler only her OC's. How was that?  
><em>  
><em>Me: Great! -gives her another cookie for doing such a good job-<em>

Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that we were being told we could stay there after just one day. They must have really wanted us to stay with them. We certainly couldn't impose on them like that, it just wouldn't be right. My sister though had other ideas it seems.<p>

"I'd love to!" Serena squealed and latched herself onto Ciel. This made me laugh as he tried to remove her to no avail. I looked to my brother and could tell he was thinking it through. I couldn't tell which way he was going to go though.

"You'll even let my brother stay?" I asked them making sure I heard them right. I mean it's fairly obvious that they are mine and my sister's fathers but my brother held no relation to them.

"Yes, he can stay if he doesn't mind us. We don't mind having the three of you here," Sebastian answered me. I still can't call him father yet having just met him, maybe I'll be able to in time .

"What about the rest of our stuff that we left at our home?" Soul asked seeming to come around to the idea of living here.

"We can go fetch them in a few days, if that's fine with you?," Sebastian told us. Ciel was still trying to pry my sister off of himself and was finally able to when Sebastian stepped in. She made a pouting face but I knew from experience that she was faking it, even if she looked adorable doing it. It was fairly obvious that Ciel wasn't used to affection like she just showed him.

"I'm sorry about my sister she just gets excited easily," my brother apologized to them.

"I thought it was cute though," I whined faking disappointment knowing it would just irk my brother to no end that I was playing along with my sister in the charade.

"Oh now don't you start too," Soul threatened but I just ignored him and turned to the adults.

"So can we get a tour or at least see the rooms we're staying in?" I asked them trying to get my brother to think of something else and it seemed to work for now.

"Of course," Ciel told them and headed out of the ballroom and started for the front of the house. We started in the entryway and made our way to the dining room. After we were shown the kitchen and a few other rooms that were on the lower floor before heading upstairs. Upstairs we were shown the rooms where Sebastian and Ciel would be just in case any of us needed them. Lastly, we were each given a room.

First Soul was shown his room. It was fairly simple just like Ben liked it. There was a large bed in the middle against a wall, a desk in between the two windows in the room, a small closet, and a dresser. The walls were a sky blue and the carpet a light tan. When we were done looking at his room we headed across the hall to the next room.

Serena's room was the next one. Her room was also simple but I knew that would soon change knowing her. The same furnishing was also in her room but, the closet was much larger than Soul's and there was only one window. The walls were a dark forest green and the floors were hardwood. We left the room and went to the room at the end of the hall which I assumed would be mine.

My room was like Serena's but, it had two windows like Ben's. The walls were a deep burgundy and the carpet was pitch black kind of like my hair. I absolutely loved my room I knew there were going to be a few changes to be done to in order for it to be how I wanted but besides that, it was perfect.

I turned to Sebastian and Ciel and thanked them for everything. Before they left us to enjoy our rooms, Sebastian told us dinner would be ready at six and to not be late if we didn't want a cold one. After working out like I had I decided to take a nap until dinner. I set an alarm on my phone and quickly fell into the recesses of my mind for the next few hours. 

* * *

><p>Time seems to fly when you sleep because before I knew it I was awoken by my alarm. I got up and saw my bag that I had with me the night we left home was now in my room. I decided to change into something clean. I came out of the bathroom in a black tank top with a gray sweater that showed my shoulders and would have shown my middle had it not been for the tank, black Dickies pants, and black and purple skater shoes. I made my way downstairs to find my brother and sister already at the table with Ciel. My brother and Ciel seemed to be doing most of the talking while my sister just pretended to listen.<p>

"So what have you been discussing while I've been snoozing?" I asked them. They turned and told me to join them. So I did and joined the discussion as it seemed to pertain to us going to school along with a few other things.

"So as I was saying we would prefer it if you guys went to the school closest to here instead of the one you're already attending," Ciel continued.

"Don't you mean schools? Serena is not in high school yet" I said to him.

"It's more of an academy than a school I should say. It hosts all grades making it so you'll all attend the same school. Soul do you have your license?" Ciel asked him. I know my brother is sixteen and all but, he chose not to get it as of yet.

"No I don't. We just ride the train everywhere," he answered him. Soul mentioning the train brought memories back that I had forgotten since getting here, the night of my birthday and how we were attacked.

"I just remembered something. Weren't we attacked the last time we rode a train Soul?" I questioned him to see if he remembered as well. When I said this my sister started to actually pay attention to what we were saying.

"Yeah we were and they seemed to be after you if I remember correctly," he stated just as Sebastian walked in the room with our food.

"Who was after Alyxandra?" Sebastian asked missing the first half of the discussion.

"Some guys with this weird thing that looked like it could be a tracer, maybe. They attacked us on the train the night of my birthday. It's also why you found us walking on the streets. We had been heading to our grandparent's house when you ran into us," I told him and the more I said the more concerned he seemed to get. Ciel and him exchanged glances then looked at us kids. Before speaking Sebastian set down our food so we could eat while they spoke.

"It seems that you've attracted the attention of the hunters Alyx. You were right to think that was a tracer but what it traces, is demonic energy. Since you were just awakening you were giving off plenty of it and you still are I might add but, you're safe in this house. It'll take a few days for it to subside in intensity, hopefully if not I'm going to have to teach you how to contain it when need be," Sebastian told us but it was directed mostly at me.

"What do you mean hopefully it'll subside in intensity in a few days?" I asked now fairly confused.

"Well to put it plainly I'm a powerful demon and you being my child would make you also powerful. Right now you're giving off almost as much as I would if I didn't control it, which surprises me since you're half human," he told me. It made sense I guess but how would I learn to control something I didn't even know I was doing. I started to eat the food in front of me but I noticed I couldn't tasted it all the way even though it smelled delicious.

"I have a question. Why is it that I'm not able to fully taste my food?" I asked them. I looked and noticed that everyone was staring at me now. My brother and sister looked with concern and Ciel and Sebastian looked with I believed to be sadness.

"That's one of the things about being a demon. Myself and Ciel can't taste this food what so ever, but you barely being able to taste it means your demon side is stronger than your human and also explains why you're giving off so much demonic energy," he told me. When he finished it gave me a thought.

"If you can't taste the food then I'm gonna guess it's not what you need to live. So what do demons eat then?" I asked them. At this they seemed reluctant to tell us, but Ciel was the one who answered my question.

"We eat human souls." 

* * *

><p><em>Woot! Finished with another chapter! Please review! And sorry for any OOCness of and character! Till next chapter!<em>

Laterz!


	5. School and a Boy

_Sorry I'm late with this update! I have no excuse! -goes to emo corner- Disclaimer Time..._

_Alyx: Is she ok?_

_Soul: I don't know._

_Serena: -goes up and pokes her- you ok?_

_Me: I'm mad at myself! I'm late with this update!_

_Soul: It's ok. Just don't make it a habit._

_Me: Ok... -comes back to the group- Serena wanna do the disclaimer?_

_Serena: I did it last time._

_Me: Ok Ciel! -Ciel walks in with Sebastian-_

_Ciel: What?_

_Me: Disclaimer?_

_Ciel: No._

_Me: So mean! Sebastian will you do it please?_

_Sebastian: I guess I could. Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler or it's characters. How was that?_

_Me: Amazing! -does happy dance-_

_Wow this was a long note O.O Anyways, on with the chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I was at a loss for words, to be honest I think all three of us were. What they told us was quiet shocking.<p>

"So what you're saying is that you eat human souls," I was the first to recover my voice and made sure I heard right.

"Yes that is correct and it now consists of your diet as well Alyx, and later for Serena as well," Sebastian told us. I groaned internally I should have seen that coming. I leaned back in my chair to take it all in. I remember them saying something about training so I decided to ask about it.

"When will training begin?" I asked them.

"Well we'll wait to see if your energy decreases on it's own. If it doesn't by… I'd say Tuesday, then we'll start," Sebastian said to me.

"That sounds fine," I responded, and finished my almost tasteless food.

"What about school? When shall we start?" Soul asked.

"Tomorrow. Although I don't know if your Alyx should go yet. Sebastian?" Ciel told us.

"She should be fine. We're close enough for them to call if she needs one of us," he answered. I was still tired so I decided to excuse myself to bed since we were just told that we would be starting school tomorrow.

"Night Big Sis," Serena said running up and giving me a hug. She had decided the same as me and went into her room. I headed into my room and went to my bed with my stuff. I pulled out my pajamas, a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and headed into the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked exhausted. I took a nice hot shower then got out and changed into my clothes. While changing I caught a glimpse of myself again in the mirror and saw my eyes weren't their normal red but,, an almost pinkish red and looked like they could be glowing. I put it as being part demon and I'd ask in the morning.

I padded out to my giant bed and got under the covers. I was quickly claimed by the dream world that night.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to Sebastian's cool voice calmly telling me to wake up. I got up slowly and padded into my bathroom. I saw that I looked better than last night. I brushed my black hair and my teeth. I walked back into my room and grabbed some clothes out of my bag. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that had a few rips from much wear and a plain black t-shirt. I finished putting on my skater shoes and headed downstairs. Downstairs I found my brother and sister already there.<p>

"Morning," I grumbled never liking mornings. I noticed that my brother was in blue jeans and his old travel shirt for band. He's such a band nerd but then, we all are. My brother is a drummer, my sister plays the piano, and I can play the violin but, I prefer to dance. My sister was dressed in a teal, kind of frilly tank top and a white skirt that hit her knees. We all walked into the dining room and breakfast was there along with Ciel.

"Morning," he told us looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

We ate in silence and when finished we all heading out to the car Sebastian had ready for us. The drive was also silent. I noticed that everyone wore a uniform.  
><em><br>Well we're going to be sticking out the first day that's for sure,_ I thought to myself. Sebastian parked the car and we all headed to the dean's office. After some talking which I paid no attention to, we were handed our schedules. Ben headed off for his first class but, Serena followed me all the way to mine.

"Serena why are you following me?" I turned around to face her.

"We're in the same class," she answered handing me her schedule. I noticed she was in most of my classes.

"You're a grade below me though," I stated.

"If you had been paying attention earlier in the office you would have heard that the grade system is different here and that everyone from the same birth year is in the same grade," she explained to me.

"Oh..." I said while opening the door to our first class which happened to be English.

The teacher told us to come in. We handed her our schedules. She told us to introduce ourselves to the class. We did and were told to take the two seats in the back as they were the only two available. The class went by fairly quick.

The next class on our schedule was a band class. I groaned knowing I'd have to ask if they had the instrument I despised at my old school. We arrive at the class and find Soul in there as well. When the bell rang we talked to the director and I was told that there was a color guard but that I'd have to talk with it's instructor if I wanted to join. So until then I was stuck playing the instrument I hated and loved at the same time, the violin.

The rest of the day was uneventful really, though I think most of the kids were afraid of me. As I was headed out of the school to wait for my ride, I bumped into someone and fell over.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," a male voice said. I looked up so see a boy with black hair and green eyes. He held a hand out for me which I took. Something felt off when I took his hand but I ignored it.

"It's alright really," I brushed myself off and headed out to meet my siblings. I looked back once to see him but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

* * *

><p><em>Wow I'm so sorry this took me so long. It was weird, the time change happened while I was finishing this so I was like "sweet"!<em>

_Alyx: Who is this mysterious boy I met?_

_Me: You'll just have to wait to find out._

_Alyx: Awwww... But he sure was cute._

_Soul: Alyx! Like a boy! Oh no it's the end of the world!_

_Alyx: It is not!_

_Me: Maybe it is. O.O_

_Until next time!_

Laterz!


	6. Blackwell?

_I'm late again! I so sowy! I was working on the new guy and I've been in a Blue Exorcist mood lately. I can't help it if its a good series! Maybe I'll do a one shot to get it out of my system. Oh! And by the way I now have a Tumblr for my fictions. So if you want previews or character info that I won't post here, go there. alicenyte . tumblr . com just take out the spaces. The link is also on my profile. Also I have a new homepage! It's also tumblr but its for what I want to post.  
><em>  
><em>New Guy: Hey I have a name now you know.<br>_

_Me: Sorry! Rhys(Pronounced REES) you wanna do the disclaimer for me this time?_  
><em><br>Rhys: I'm to lazy to. Get someone else to do it._

Me: Meanie! Ciel! -Ciel walks into room reluctantly-

Ciel: Yes?

Me: Disclaimer? -uses puppy dog eyes -

_Ciel: Gah! Don't use those on me! Lizzy was bad enough!_

Me: Please? -still using puppy dog eyes-

_Ciel: Ugh! Fine! Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler! -runs out of room before the puppy  
>eyes make him do something else-<br>_  
><em>Me: Awwww... he left... Anyways onto the chapter!<br>_  
><em>Enjoy!<br>_

* * *

><p>My evening was uneventful surprisingly. That boy was on my mind most of the night. <em>How did he disappear so fast? <em>Was one of the many questions I had about him. He looked familiar like I saw him in one of my classes. I'd have to look tomorrow for him and learn his name. It was getting late so I retired for the night.

* * *

><p>The morning routine was the same as yesterdays but, today I got a good look at the uniform. I saw that there was a skirt there for me. I just glared at it.<p>

"Why is there a skirt here for me? Didn't I say I wanted pants?" I called down the hall knowing I would be heard. Sebastian came walking up the stairs.

"Sorry they said you had to be in a skirt," he answered.

"So you're gonna let your daughter run around school in a short skirt where there are boys?" I said trying to change his mind.

"It's only for now, so it'll have to do," he said walking away.

"Ugh! This is so unfair! I will get a pair if pants if it's the last thing I do damn it!" I yelled walking back into my room and put it on. The top consistent of a white button up shirt and a black with red strips tie. I also saw that I got something of the boys uniform at least, the blazer. My socks went up to my knees. I refused to wear the school shoes they weren't great for the current weather that we were having: snow. I slipped on my combat boots, grabbed my beanie that had cat ears on it, a scarf, and made my way downstairs to go to school.

When I got there I saw my brother and sister in their uniforms. My brother was in full uniform and nothing extra, like myself. His was similar to mine but, his included pants and what looked like a vest under the blazer.

My sister was a different story though. Being the girly girl she is, she had the full girls uniform on. Instead of the short tie she had on the bow. She had on the girls cardigan that had the sailor thing going on. It was pink and tan.

"I don't know how you can wear that Serena," I complained. I was going to be in a bad mood today all because of a skirt.

"I like it," she responded to me.

"Thanks for at least getting me the blazer I would have never worn that thing," I said pointing at the cardigan my sister is wearing. Sebastian simply nods his head in response.

"And I meant what I said, I will get my hands on pants! I will not be wearing this thing for long," I said grabbing something to eat in the car while on our way to school.

* * *

><p>As the day went on I kept an eye out for the boy from the day before and also noticed that people were trying to keep away from me. I can't help it if I'm in a bad mood, but at least they know to stay away from me. I'd bite their heads off if they said something wrong. I was in my second to last class of the day when I saw him.<p>

He sat a row over and a few seats up. He seemed to give off a lazy attitude but, he also seemed like he could lead if he wanted to as well. He looked to be well built, but not overly done. He looked like he was shorter than Ben was. His hair from the back seemed like he let it do what it wanted.

The teacher finally called on him to answer a question so I learned his name was Rhys Blackwell. For some reason the last name seemed familiar to me. I think my grandparents had mentioned it while on the phone many times. _I wonder if he's related to the ones my grandparents know,_I think to myself.

After class I asked Serena if she remembers the last name but, she says she doesn't. _I'll have to ask Ben later then._

* * *

><p>After school I went to meet with the color guard instructor but she says to try out next year. So I'm stuck in band. I then head out to the front of the school and meet Soul and Serena.<p>

"Hey Soul do you ever remember hearing the last name Blackwell sometimes when we were at Grandma and Grandpa's house?" I ask him.

"Yeah I think they're another rich family. I think we went to one of their parties as well," he mentions.

"Really? Yeah I think you're right," I said remembering the party he was talking about.

"Why do you ask?" he asks me.

"Well I think one of them is in my second to last class," I respond.

"That's interesting. Well this is a rich kid school you have to remember that," Soul answered.

"Guys Sebastian is here lets go," Serena told us pointing to his car. I glare at him still hating the fact that I was in a skirt. I got in the car and refused to speak the whole ride home. Once home I proceeded to my room to remove the skirt and put on one of my many pairs of black Dickies. I go back downstairs for a snack and run into Sebastian. _I don't know if I'll ever be able to call him dad._

"Well it looks like you won't need that training I mentioned," he said preparing dinner.

"Well that's good," I said grabbing a granola bar and going back to my room. Once back in my room I noticed my closet was open. I went over and all the skirts were gone and I found the boys uniform pants in there. Seeing that made my day much better. I went and did what little homework I had that night. Once finished I took out my iPod and started playing with it until I heard us all called for dinner.

"So Alyx does the person you were talking about earlier have a first name. You only told me their last name," Soul asked me.

"Yeah, it's Rhys. Rhys Blackwell. Maybe I'll call grandma tonight and see if she knows him," I said.

"Kay let me know what she says," he said going back to eating his food. I notice the glances Ciel and Sebastian give each other and it makes me wonder what they know. I go back to eating the food I can barely taste.

After dinner I went upstairs and pulled out my cell phone and call my grandma. She answers and I ask her what I want to know from her. She tells me that he is from her friends family.

She then asks how I know him and I tell her I meet him at school. She tells me to come visit her sometime and to bring our fathers. I tell her that I will and say good-bye.

I get ready for bed afterwards. Once ready I head over to Soul's room.

"She said yeah he is apart of the Blackwell family that she knows," I told him.

"Maybe we saw him at that party we went to," he says.

"Maybe," I say walking back to my room tired from today. I got into bed but for some reason sleep eluded me tonight. I just stare at the ceiling thinking back to that party. Then it hit me! That I had met him at that party and I had even danced with him! After solving the mystery I was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>See what I mean I'm in a Blue Exorcist mood! See if you can get where I snuck it in. Well I'm off! So until next time!<br>_

_Laterz!_


	7. Grandparents and Dress Shopping

Ok I'm back and with a new chapter! Sorry I haven't gotten one up lately. I've been working on another story but I don't plan on posting it until I completely finish it. Well let's get on with this story. I'm picking up the pace now some. Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to those who don't. Also Happy New Year! Disclaimer time!

_Me: Rhys do the disclaimer and you're not getting out of it this time!  
><em>  
><em>Rhys: Crap! -tries to run but is stopped by Ciel-<br>_  
><em>Ciel: I did it for you last time now you shall do it!<br>_  
><em>Me: O.O I think I made him mad...Quick Rhys do it before he gets Sebastian! -dives for a corner of the room-<br>_  
><em>Rhys: Fine Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler! -disappears-<br>_  
><em>Me: I hope he comes back soon since he's in this chapter.<br>_  
><em>Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of my first week of school flew by without incident. I had promised my grandmother that we would come over soon and bring Ciel and Sebastian with us to introduce them. I talked with everyone and we decided to get it out of the way, which puts me where I currently am, standing in front of my grandparent's mansion with my family.<p>

I was nervous to say the least. Soul pushed the door bell to let them know we were here. The gates opened and we stepped through but the second we did an alarm went off and there were men who tackled Ciel, Sebastian, and myself to the ground.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Soul yelled out trying to pull them off me but to no avail. It was then that my grandparent's walked out of the house. I could see Ciel and Sebastian trying to get them off but to no success.

"It's no use to try and fight them off, they have special magics to fight demons," my grandfather stated making them stop their struggles. My brother, sister and I looked at them dumb founded. _How did they know what they were?_Ran through my head. Then it hit me, this must be the big family secret, they're demon hunters.

"Soul do you get it now? This is what they've been hiding from us for all these years. They're demon hunters," I growled to him since he was closest to me. Serena and Soul both looked at me shocked at what I had said.

"Isn't that right Grandma and Grandpa?" I said with more venom in my voice than I had intended, and I knew my eyes changed to their pinkish-red color from my anger.

"Yes that is correct and it seems our daughter did something we never thought she would do, since she knew everything, and slept with demons," my grandmother said angrily.

"Take these two to the dungeons and bring Alyx with us," Grandfather told the guards and they complied. They had to hold back Serena from Ciel when she tried to go to him.

"Serena we'll be fine," Ciel told her to pacify her and get her to come with us. They were dragged off and we were placed in the dinning room. Two of the guards stayed by my side the entire time. My grandparents sat across from the three of us.

"What do you plan on keeping us under lock and key now?" I said to them.

"No we want to first assess you and we know for now that Serena is still human," Grandfather told us.

"Oh so you're gonna do tests on me? Your own granddaughter?" I yelled at them. Ignoring my out burst he had someone brought into the room. I saw it was none other than Rhys Blackwell.

"Let me guess you're one too?" I said to him when I saw him. He walked up right to me.

"Why yes I am. Aren't you a smart little demon," he said to me then walked back to sit with my grandparents.

"Rhys here will be your escort from now on. You will have the same classes as him and will be trained as a demon hunter along with your brother and sister," grandpa told me.

"And what if I don't want to be a demon hunter?" I asked.

"Then we shall never let your fathers go. As long as you train you may continue to live with them," grandmother told me.

"Great," I said rolling my eyes.

"We shall also be testing how much of you is demon and how much is human," grandpa told me.

"I already know the answer to that. I'm more demon than human," I stated flatly to them. This got them to realize that we knew more than they thought.

"We figured as much realizing who your father is," grandma said to me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Oh, so you don't know how powerful of demons they are? Well the tall one is one of the strongest and oldest ones out there. If I remember right he is second only to Satan himself. And the shorter one he's about mid to high level demon,, but not as old as the other, in fact he use to be the taller one's contract at one point," grandfather told us leaving us stunned.

"How do you know all this?" Ben asked.

"Because they are a very important pair and if you knew your British history you would know who the shorter one was just by looking at him. Back in the late 1800's he was a British nobleman named Ciel Phantomhive," Grandfather continued.

"He still goes by Ciel. I wondered why he never told us his last name," Ben told them.

"And the taller one has a name as well, it's Sebastian Michaelis," I told them getting angry that they kept referring to them in that way.

"So he kept his name from that time as well," I heard my grandmother whisper to my grandfather. I could tell Soul and Serena hadn't heard it but I had.

"You do know I can hear you right? And when can we go home?" I said irritated and now having more questions for my father.

"First you shall have a training session with Rhys so he knows your skill level and while that is happening we shall inform Ciel and Sebastian of what went on here and they will then meet you in the training room," Grandfather said getting up along with my grandmother. Rhys also stood and walked over to me.

"I think I shall enjoy this training session," he said making me blush a little.

"I'll warn you I do know how to fight. They might not have told us anything but they did teach us how to defend ourselves. We kinda needed it for where we use to live," I said to him walking towards the training room. I had been in this room many times before when we stayed here and it looked the same as it always did. Rhys and I took the center of the floor and he got into a battle stance while I just stood there.

"Begin," I heard Serena call out knowing I was ready. This was my first fight since becoming a demon and I could tell many differences right off the bat. I could see him more and then knew where to place a block. I didn't trust my strength after hearing Sebastian's warning earlier this week so I chose to block his movements which seemed to make him angry.

"I thought you would be better than this," I taunted as I continued to block him. I decided to end this and so when he threw his next punch I took his arm and I flipped him over me. It shocked me at first that I accomplished it but I smiled satisfied that I did.

"Maybe it's you who needs to train with me," I said smirking and extending my hand to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled a dirty trick and pulled me down to the ground and was then on top of me.

"Rule number one, never let your guard down," he told me a little out of breathe. I just stared at his green eyes surprised that he pulled a trick like that, it was then that I realized how close he was and felt my cheeks turn bright red. At that he smirked.

"What's the smirk for?" I asked knowing what it was for already but decided to play dumb.

"You know what it's for," he said coming closer to me until he was only inches from my face. It was then we heard someone clear their throat. I looked and saw Sebastian and Ciel standing in the door way. Rhys immediately got off of me and I got up as well.

"Well that was awkward," Rhys said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't help for I could still see Sebastian glaring at Rhys. I decided a different approach.

"Hey don't try and be all protective of me, I can protect myself. Before you came in I was winning then he pulled a dirty trick when I tried to help him up," I explained which got him to look at me instead. He didn't say anything but he and Ciel left the room and all of us followed them out.

We arrived back home and Rhys was given an adjoining room to mine as what my grandparents stipulated. Before we had left their house we were told we were to attend every social gathering we were told to and that Rhys would be my escort to all of them. Going to those meant I had to wear dresses, which I knew would suck.

I went to bed early that night and decided to get the evil dress shopping out of the way tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke and went down for the breakfast I could smell. When I got there I saw Rhys, Soul, Ciel and Sebastian. I assumed Serena was still sleeping and would be joining us later.<p>

"Since I have to go to these stupid parties now, I need to go dress shopping. Since I have to, all of you boys get to go with me to suffer. So once Serena gets up and is ready to go we shall be leaving," I told them as soon as I finished eating. I got up and went to my room to get ready. Rhys followed me since he now had to go to his to get ready.

Once ready I went to Serena's room and to see her coming out. I told her what was going on and she squealed and ran downstairs to quickly eat. She was back ten minutes later to change and ready in only 10 more.

We went to many stores but I didn't find anything I liked. We were heading into our last store of the day when someone yelled out and then promptly tried to hug Sebastian. The man was wearing all red and even had long red hair but I noticed he wore glasses and behind those I saw bright green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and that's when he noticed all of us.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff. And who might you be?" the man answered.

"I'm his daughter," pointing to Sebastian. At this he looked between the two of us and I knew he could see the resemblance. He then looked over the rest of the group. He paused when he got to Soul.

"What do we have here," he whispered to himself and I knew only Sebastian, Ciel and I heard it. Ciel glared at the man when he heard this. So I decided to introduce the rest of the group.

"This is my sister Serena and my brother Soul," pointing to each of them. When I got to Rhys I didn't' know how to introduce him but he did that for me.

"Hello my name is Rhys and I'm her boyfriend," he said slipping his hand into mine. I just looked at him wanting to strangle him with my free hand.

"He's a friend who happens to be a boy," I corrected. Grell still didn't take his eyes off of Soul and now I demanded to know why.

"Why do you keep staring at my brother?" I yelled at him. It was then that I saw the look on Ben's face. He looked like he was in pain. I looked at his eyes and his normal blue was starting to look green. Before I could ask if he was ok, he passed out almost hitting his head on the ground but Ciel caught him quickly.

"Ben!" I called out going over to him. I glared at the red haired man knowing he had something to do with why this happened.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hoped you all liked it and it's longer to make up for me posting this late.<em>

Laterz!


	8. Shirtless Guys

_Here's another chapter! YAY!_

_Me: Where is everyone? -looks around room- I guess I have to do the disclaimer. I do not own Black Butler, only my OC's._

Everyone: We're safe.

Me: What was that? -looks around and spots everyone hiding in another room- Now you guys are in trouble!

Sebastian: While she maims her OC's enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>We returned home with a still unconscious Ben and the red haired man who called himself Grell. Serena wouldn't leave Ben's side once we placed him in his bed, so the rest of us went down to the parlor.<p>

"What the bloody hell is wrong with my brother?" I yelled at Grell.

"It's quite simple really. He's part grim reaper. I know you all saw the green in his once blue eyes. Him meeting me just triggered his change early. It's something that usually happens with reaper Halflings," Grell explained.

I just fell into the nearest seat. That was not what I had been expecting to come out of his mouth. As I processed what he said a question came to mind.

"So you're a reaper?" I ask him.

"Yes I am," he answers simply.

I then turn to Sebastian and Ciel. " Is this for real?" They both nod their heads at my question.

"My mother certainly knows how to pick'em. First we find out she got knocked up by two demons and now a grim reaper. But my question is which reaper got her knocked up?" I look at the red haired girly man like he had the answers.

"What's your mother's name? Maybe I've heard of her from another reaper," Grell asked me.

"Naomi Morgenstern," I said and I noticed Grell turning pale. His face looked like he was reliving a nightmare.

"You can have the red dress!," Grell cried.

"Uh-oh I think I broke the reaper," I said trying to stifle a laugh at the mention of my mother's name. He then fell out of the chair he was in and curled into the fetal position.

"Did he just say something about a dress?" Ciel asked.

"What kind of dress?" I asked poking his arm.

"I think you already pushed him over the edge. We need to bring him back, but how?" Sebastian asked. This gave me a brilliant idea.

"That's actually very simple, Father. Take off your shirt," I tell him. At this Sebastian gave me a death glare.

"While I believe Soul would be relieved that this man was dead, I think he should get to know his father," Sebastian replied with a sinister smirk.

"It's frightening the similarities between the both of you," Ciel tells us.

"Are you all really demons?" Rhys questions out of the blue.

"I forgot he was even here. Boy doesn't have much presence does he?" Ciel said not caring if Rhys heard him.

"Eh I prefer to try when it actually matters," Rhys responded. While this was going on I approached Sebastian.

"Father, we have to help your friend. Do it for your friend," I said giving a sinister chuckle.

"I'd much rather see you with your shirt off," Rhys says to me. Sebastian and I both turn our heads to him and give him a death glare. After seeing our eyes turn pink Rhys didn't speak anymore. Then I grabbed Sebastian's shirt and started trying to pull it off.

"Just take off your shirt, man!" Rhys pipes up. Sebastian looks back at him.

"Why don't you take off your shirt then?" Sebastian says to him.

"No no don't make him do that!" I said a little panicked.

"Alright she said not to, so I'm going to do it," Rhys says reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Alright fine!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Well, since you're making me remove my shirt, this is your punishment." They both proceeded to remove their shirts and we switched our views to Grell.

I noticed that Grell's brow twitched. The man dressed in red began to stand. He raised his head and I could see the streams of blood running down his nose, and at one point I think I even saw tears coming from his eyes. He then spoke.

"Oh you're a true friend Bassy," trying to embrace my half naked father. Just as Grell was one step away from Sebastian, he chopped the man in red on the neck rendering him unconscious.

"You idiot! We wanted him to snap out of it, not snap his neck!" I yelled at Sebastian.

"Well back to square one," Rhys said still shirtless.

"Put your damn shirt back on!" I yelled at him.

"Why? Do you like what you see?" He questioned sarcastically. My anger peeked and I walked over to him and punched him, not realizing how much power I put into my fist, he went through the wall. From behind me I heard clapping and turned to see it coming from Ciel and Sebastian. Just then Serena walks in with a drowsy looking Ben.

"What happened in here? Where did Rhys go? Where did Sebastian's shirt go? "Serena asked in quick succession.

I responded quickly, " Long story, but Rhys is taking a long nap over there in the other room."

"Heh, Sebastian's shirtless," Ben chuckled. It's then that I hear a stifled laugh come from Ciel.

"Daddy finally laughed!" Serena squealed running over and hugging her father leaving Ben to collapse to the floor next to Grell.

"Serena you let Ben fall to the floor. I think it knocked him out again," I told Serena who was still clinging to Ciel.

"Oops. Try poking him with a stick. That's what I did to him upstairs until he kind of woke up," she tells me.

"That's a great idea!" I tell her grabbing the fire poker from the tools for the fire place. I then proceed to poke Ben until I hear him start to stir. I then stop and back away. I watch him roll over and glance at Grell next to him. He blinks a few times then his eyes go wide and he starts screaming and jumps up against the closest wall.

"What the blooming hell! Why is this wanker here?" my brother yelled letting his British accent slip.

"Ben calm down. We needed answers," I tell him knowing he just let a big secret out with just that one sentence.

"Where did he learn that kind of language? Who would have thought he would talk like that?" Sebastian said some what surprised.

"Well we were raised by our grandparents most of the time. They would get angry if we spoke like that so we were taught proper English. Ben tends to forget these teachings when he's angry or surprised," I explain to them. As I finish Grell starts waking up and Sebastian quickly puts his shirt back on.

"Ooooh I was having the most lovely dream," Grell starts talking until he spots Ben now in the room. Grell starts to walk towards him when Ben shouts out. "Don't came near me you bloody wanker!"

"I hate to break it to you Benjamin," Sebastian starts out before Ben interrupts him.

"You're not allowed to call me Benjamin, so why are you?" he says angered.

"Is that anyway to treat your dear old daddy?" Grell shouts out.

"There's no way in hell this bloody wanker is my father!" Soul shouts out.

"Oh now you're just being rude." Grell says making things worse.

"Alyx is he telling the truth?" Soul asks me and I just nod to confirm it.

"NOOOO!" Ben yells out and I hear some noises come from the other room.

"Bloody hell he woke up the dog," I growled.

"I ain't nobody's dog," Rhys told me with blood running down his forehead now.

"Oh sure you're not! Who told you to be here and follow me around?" I asked him.

"You're grandparents. And why are you talking so funny?" he asked me.

"First off, you're a dog, and second because I grew up in the bloody slums, "I told him and he seemed kind of shocked. "What are yeah shocked to hear that a Morgenstern grew up in poverty? Well you can blame my mother for that one."

This shut Rhys up for a little while so I could finish dealing with Soul.

"Soul, why don't you go rest and I'll deal with him," I told him trying to snap him out of what ever he had fallen into.

"I think I'll do that," Soul says walking out of the room with his eyes wide open still.

"Oh crap! We forgot to tell him about the reaper part!," I say after Soul left the room.

"He and I can go out on a date tomorrow!" Grell says happily.

"That'll be interesting to see," I say leaving the room to go do other things for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>BAM! Done! This was fun to write. Poor Soul...<p>

Soul: I hate you.

Me: I love you too Soul.

Laterz!


	9. Theme Park Fun

Well after having mishaps with my computers keyboard and mouse pad for the last few weeks I decided the best way to fix it is with a wireless keyboard and mouse. So I'm back with a new chapter :D And all your reviews they make me so happy! Disclaimer Time!

Me: Oh Grell! Come do the disclaimer please!

Grell: I'd love to do it! Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler. -Makes a girly pose-

Me: Ok you can go now Grell. -Grell leaves- Finally he's gone... He's so creepy! I thank my editor for your help with him where ever you may be! -looks around for him- Gah! I think I lost track of my editor! Where did he go! Oh never mind I found him hiding out from me at his house...Yeah let's just get on with the story and ignore my little rant here...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was awoke the next morning from Ben's screaming. I got up and padded out of my room into the hall just in time to see Grell come flying out of my brothers room. I then noticed that everyone who was in this hall was standing outside their rooms.<p>

"I hope this doesn't happen every morning..." I said smirking. I saw Serena giggling at what happened.

"For once I agree with you, mornings are not my friend," Rhys said walking back into his room to get ready. I also go back into my room and pull out one of my pairs of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and skater shoes. I walk into the bathroom and place everything down on the counter.

I pulled up my top to my neck when I heard a door open and I see Rhys behind it.

He looked up to see me. Now blinking frantically with a scared grin across his face.

"Forget to lock the door?" he asks after a moment of silence.

"For some reason I can't lock that door from inside here," I answer and he closes the door. Only now do I yell.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He comes from my room and opens the door, I still haven't moved from where I was.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Get out! I didn't say come in! And never mind now it was a delayed scream anyways, but is there anyway to lock this other door from this side?" I half ask, half yell.

"I believe I may have a way," he said leaving the room. I then slammed and locked the door leading to my room, took my shower and got dressed. I arrive downstairs fifteen minutes later and see everyone but Ben and Grell down there.

Suddenly Ben ran behind me and Sebastian. Grell came in a second later.

"Alyx save me! He won't leave me alone!" Soul practically screamed at me.

"Your father, not mine," I tell him stepping out of the way letting Grell tackle him to the ground.

"Alyx that's wasn't nice," Serena said but I could tell she was holding back a laugh as well. Grell then gets up and drags Ben out the door.

"And they're off. Shall we follow them now?" I ask pointing to the door.

"Yes, let's," Serena agreed with me grabbing Ciel's hand and headed toward the door.

"Hey wait up Serena. We don't wanna get caught now," I shout at her running after her with Sebastian and Rhys following right behind me.

We followed them for a couple of miles until we came upon a theme park. From what I could tell it looked like it was having a celebration of love.

"Oh... This has got to be good," I giggle grabbing Rhys's hand and go up to the ticket window. The others just follow behind me up to the ticket booth.

"Three teens and two adults," I tell the ticket guy.

"Sorry Miss only couples today," he responds. I try and think about how we all could get in. I can figure how Rhys and I can get in but how to get the adults and my sister in. Then I had an idea.

"But sir this here is my boyfriend and these two here are dating," I point back to Sebastian and Ciel. (A/N: This story is not yaoi in any way it just fits my purposes.) I then turn to Serena. "Her boyfriend ditched her but she still wanted to have fun today with us on our group date, so could you please make an exception this one time?"

"Oh well... I guess. Have fun and enjoy the day," he said giving us the tickets. Once we were far enough away I could feel everyone staring at me.

"What?" I question them.

"Sis, where did you learn to come up with stuff like that?" Serena asked.

"Not sure, it just kinda came to me," I answer. Ciel keeps staring at me though.

"What is it now?" I try to get it out of him.

"You are definitely Sebastian's daughter," is all he says and continues walking. We quickly spotted Grell and Soul in the crowd of people. I mean who couldn't with Grell in all red. I could see Grell dragging my brother to the roller coaster.

"Damn, Ben's gonna hurl when he gets off," I comment.

"Yeah Brother never has liked those kind of rides. They always make him sick," Serena explained.  
>"Wow, that sucks for him," I heard Rhys say and I turn to him and see a glint in his eyes and I know he's thinking of something.<p>

"Rhys what are you thinking?" I ask but instead of answering he drags me off to the coaster. We get in line about five couples behind the two of them. Soon it's our turn. I laugh the whole time while on it seeing Soul turn green from all the motion. If my brother had a weakness it would be the motion of a moving vehicle, but cars are the only thing that seem to be exempt from it. We get off and quickly rejoin the group. I then see Ben hurling what little he was able to grab for breakfast before Grell drags him off again for another ride.

"How many more minutes before he'll snap? Winner gets a free pass to order someone to do something for them," I tell them trying to get them to bet.

"Five," said Serena.

"Six," Sebastian places his bet.

"Four," Ciel adds in.

"Two," Rhys says confidently.

"Three," I tell them confidently.

As we continue along we see them get on one more ride before I finally see Ben lose it, punch Grell in the face, and run away. This didn't stop the reaper from following him though.

"Damn I guess Rhys wins," I announce and continue to follow the two.

"Yes!," I hear Rhys say as we move along.

I see Ben leave the park with Grell trailing behind him. Soul just continues to storm off not paying attention to where he's going and wound up surrounded in a bad part of town.

"This looks bad. Out of the three of us Ben never liked to fight. He would always try and talk his way out of it, which never worked," I quickly tell them getting a little closer to Grell and Ben.

"I say we watch to see what happens instead of intervening," Rhys tells us, just as the gang approaches them. I can't hear what they say but from the looks of it it's nothing good. The leader then tries to punch Ben but Grell stops him. Then out of no where Grell pulls out a red chainsaw.

"Shit, where did he pull that from? His arse?" I say to our group. For some reason I can feel tension radiating off of Ciel and Sebastian.

"Alyx I think some questions are better left unanswered," Rhys tells me seeming to feel the same thing I do from the two older demons. The tension seems to grow when the gang leader doesn't run off but pulls a gun on Grell. Grell swings the chainsaw around nearly missing the gangster while dodging the bullets. Just as he's about to cut into the guy Sebastian steps in and removes the gangster out of harms way. Knowing that he was outmatched the gangster then ran away. Before Grell could complain about it Sebastian knocks him out and throws him over his shoulder.

"I'll take him back to William so take the children home," he tells Ciel as I ran up and grabbed Ben who passed out from all the events today. Rhys came over and we put Soul onto his back to carry him home.

* * *

><p>After putting Soul to bed, I retired to my room for the night. After changing into my pajamas I hear a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," I call and in comes Rhys. "What is it?"

"About the bet... I wanna cash it in now," he tells me.

"How do you want to cash it in then?" I ask ready to kick him where it hurts if its something over the line.

"Go out with me Friday night," he states.

"You mean like a date?" I question.

"If you wanna take it that way, then it could be," he says quietly. I escort him to the door but before closing it I give my answer.

* * *

><p>HAHAHA! Now you have to wait until the next chapter to get her answer! Oh and My editor wrote a little side story to this one. It's a one shot and it's about how Grell meets the kid's mother, Naomi. He allowed me to post it on my profile so check it out if you have time! :D Now back to my other projects...<p>

Laterz!


	10. Date?

Gomenasi! I got distracted by my new story. I won't leave this story unfinished I have a rough plot set up to work with so need to fear! Well without further ado here is chapter... Wait what chapter is this again?

Alyx: Honestly you're the author shouldn't you know?

Me: Yeah but it's been awhile...

Rhys: This is chapter 10 from what I remember.

Me: Holy Crap! I can't believe I'm already at chapter 10 on a story! -Starts dancing around- OMG! This is a big event!

Alyx: This might be awhile... So hey Ciel come do the disclaimer.

Ciel:-shouts from another room- Hell no!

Alyx: Ugh! Oh, Serena, wanna do the disclaimer?

Serena: Sure! Alice Nyte does not own Black Butler only her OC's and story plot!

Sebastian: Enjoy!

Alyx: Bloody hell! When did you get here?

Sebastian: I was here the whole time...

* * *

><p>I honestly can't believe I'm letting him do this. I can't believe I said yes to his date idea. Oh well no use complaining about it now since we're about to go on it<p>

"I have one question. Why did you decide to finish dress shopping as a part of our date?" I ask him as I follow him through town.

"Because you didn't find a dress and you still need one for tomorrow..." he trails off.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I yelled at him.

"They only told me last night," he said as he walked into an expensive looking store.

"What are we doing here? I can't afford anything from a store like this," I tell him as I follow him inside.

"This is a date so I shall be treating. Also my family knows the dress maker here," he says walking up to a woman, and after talking to her, brings her over to me.

"Alyx this is Astra and she'll be making you a dress to your exact specifications," he tells me peeking my interest. I'd never had a dress made the way I wanted it to look.

"Really? Well that'll be nice," I say and Astra pulls out a sketch book ready for me. I sit with her for about the next hour and a half until I finally felt satisfied with it.

"Are you sure she can have it ready by tomorrow?" I ask Rhys.

"Yeah, my mother calls on her in even shorter notice," he answers making my jaw drop. I quickly compose myself and start wondering about the rest of the evening.

"Is there anything else you had planned this evening?" I ask him.

"It wouldn't be a date if I didn't," he says holding out his arm for me to take. I take his arm and let him lead me back out on to the street. We walked for awhile until we arrived at a restaurant. I looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"You do know I can barely taste food right?" I question him.

"I know but, the way they flavor the food here you should still be able to taste it," he says walking in. A man was waiting by the door to greet us.

"There should be a reservation for two under Blackwell," Rhys told him. The man showed us to a table near a window. Soon a waiter comes and took our orders. I looked over at Rhys and noticed that he could clean up nicely when he wanted to. He noticed me staring making him give me a quizzical look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asks, making me giggle.

"No, I just noticed that you can look good when you want to," I say between giggles, making him blush.

"I try a lot more than you know" he says just as our food arrives. I look at the food and it looks delicious. I pick up my fork and take a bite. I'm surprised to find that it tastes better than any food I've had since my awakening.

"Ok you got some points here, it actually tastes better than what I usually get to eat," I tell him.

"Told you so," he says digging into his food. It didn't take long for the both of us to finish our food. He paid the bill and we left with smiles on our faces. We walked around town for a little while just enjoying the view. Time seemed to move quickly today because before I knew it, it was getting dark and we were heading back to the house. We arrived at the front door and Rhys stops there. The moon shines down on where we are standing.

"Aren't we gonna head inside?" I ask.

"In a second," he says and starts to lean into me. I internally panic knowing what he's going to do. He leans all the way and kisses my check then pulls back.

"If you're gonna go for a surprise attack then you might as well go all out," I smirk at him. I grab his collar and smash my lips into his. I can feel him freeze under me but quickly relax and give into the kiss. I pull away and he looks a little shocked. Then I realize what I did.

"I'm sorry," I say while running into the house and straight to my room. I quickly change into pajamas and go to bed before Rhys could come and try to talk to me.

* * *

><p>-Rhys-<p>

"I stood at the door as Alyx ran inside. I walk inside and find Sebastian standing 10 feet away, glaring at me.

"I didn't do anything I swear," I tell him as I try to get by. He steps in front of me not letting me pass.

"If you ever hurt her I'll lock you in a room with Grell for an hour," he threatened.

"That's not gonna make me back down," I inform him trying to block out the thought of being confined in a room with Grell. I get chills just thinking about it.

"What about two hours?" he says arching his eyebrows.

"Nope, not gonna happen," I say.

"Ok then three hours!" he says.

"Now that's just bloody cruel and unusual," I inform him.

"So?" Sebastian.

"Even you wouldn't be able to last that long," I tell him and I could tell I was right from his grimace.

"Now I would like to go to bed." I pass him and retire for the night.

* * *

><p>Wah! I gave you someone else's point of view! That's the big thing for this chapter. We'll be back to Alyx's POV next chapter.<p>

Until next time!

Laterz!


	11. Dresses and a Party

-Crawls out from hiding place- I know it's been over a year since I have posted on this story, but I'm back now and I have a very happy editor to say the least. Thank you Maru20 for betaing this and helping in making it awesome! This is also my second stor post of the night er... now it'd closer to morning I guess. Well I a final in a later this evening so I'm gonna let everyone read now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and Alyx, Ben, Serena, Rhys, and Luther.

* * *

><p>I was surprised when Sebastian handed me a garment bag, before I realized that it had to be my dress. To be honest I was a little reluctant to take it, but did anyway.<p>

"You didn't look did you?" I questioned him.

"No. Now shouldn't you get ready?, I have to go help Ciel get ready as well," he said with a heavy sigh.

"May I ask why?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh you'll see," he smirks leaving me with the bag. I took the bag and went into my room. I placed the bag on my bed and grabbed my make up bag and straightener to get ready. I put on some dark eyeshadow with eyeliner and then I straightened my hair completely. I made sure to fix my bangs to fall over my left eye. I walked back to the bag and pulled out the dress. As I looked it over I can see she got it perfect. I slip it on to get a better look of how it fits and it looked amazing, which is unbelievable coming from me since I hate anything with a skirt.

The dress was mostly white and it's trim was in black. It also had an arm sleeve on the right arm and little back strips that made an x across my chest. I then pulled out a pair of white shorts that weren't baggy and put them on underneath. Just because I love it doesn't mean I'm leaving without having shorts on. I also place a white hair band in my hair behind my bangs. I put on some black one inch heels and make my way downstairs. I get there to find the boys all in tuxedos. I scan the room and notice my sister is missing, along with Sebastian and Ciel.

"Where's Serena?"

"She should be finishing up right now," Sebastian said as he walked into the room. I sat down and waited for a few minutes but my sister still hadn't come down. I said screw it and walked back up the stairs and pound on her door.

"Serena hurry up, we're going to be late!," I yell at her.

"Alyx! Come inside!" she shouts excitedly. I find her staring at her bed with two dresses on it. One a fiery red and the other a simple teal one. "I can't decide."

"The teal one," I state simply.

"Ok!" she says grabbing it and running into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later looking really girly but the dress really suited her. It was spaghetti strap and cut down at an angle at her calves with ruffles. She had silver heels on to complete the look.

"You look good. Now let's go!" I say pulling her along out of the room. We went back to the room with the boys to find Sebastian and Ciel there. When my eyes landed on Ciel I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was in a pink frilly dress and had pigtail extensions in his hair. He glared at me but I kept laughing.

"So this is what you meant by helping him get ready!," I say between fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing this is a serious event. I'm only doing this to blend in that's all!" He yells indignantly.

"Daddy's in a dress! He's so cute!" Serena squeals and captures Ciel in a hug. I could see Ben holding in his laughter but he wasn't succeeding very well. Rhys was snickering next to him and smiling at me.

"Children we really must be going now or we will be late," Sebastian says looking over us.

"I am not a child, Sebastian!" Ciel growls at him.

"But you're sure acting like one," Rhys comments. Ciel glares at him making his eyes flash pinkish red before returning to their normal blue.

"Rhys back off," I say to him and grab his arm and drag him out to the car. We waited in silence for everyone else to join us. He turns to me and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything Serena comes running into the room followed by everyone else. He shut his mouth and looked at the car. Sebastian unlocked the large SUV and we all piled in.

Most of the ride Serena just talked about random things getting everyone to engage in small talk. The drive wasn't long before we were in my grandparents driveway. An usher showed us inside to the giant ball room that was decorated in a winter theme. My grandparents met us at the door.

"Benjamin, Alyxandra, and Serena, you made it! And Rhys, it's great to see you again. Who might these two be?" My grandmother asks putting on a major facade. I glare slightly at them for pulling this act of theirs.

"I'm Alyx's father Sebastian and this is Ciel. It's nice to meet you," Sebastian said plastering his own facade across his face. I sigh annoyed with them already.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," I say and walk to the drink table. There are many drinks spread along the table. I grab one not caring what's in it since I can barely taste as it is.

I take my drink and go stand against one of the pillars and look out on the crowd. A sudden flash of red hair catches my attention. I follow it in the crowd and see the red haired man go up to my brother. There's only one person it could be; Grell.

A yell erupts from my brother at the sight of Grell. My brother runs off leaving Grell behind. Grell saw me and walked toward my direction and stood next to me.

"What do you want Grell?" I ask him annoyance clear in my tone.

"I'm here to enjoy a party and do some business," he explains to me.

"What business could you have here?" I question him.

"I think you know what kind I mean young halfa," he says to me making me glare.

"You mean someone is going to die tonight?"

"Precisely," he says before looking at my drink. He sniffs it quickly and before I can stop him, he took it from me.

"Hey that's mine," I try reaching for it but he held it out of my reach.

"This is an alcoholic beverage and it's just what I need right now," he says downing my drink.

"I can't taste it so how was I suppose to know. And it smells different than I remember alcohol smelling," I defend myself.

"Oh..." He looks at his watch. "Time to go, have fun." And he was gone into the crowd. I glared at his back as he left, irritated I went to get another drink. I had just got there when a voice spoke from behind me.

"Good evening Miss Michaelis."

I turn and face the man who had spoke and see the leader of my grandparents social group and hunters; Luther Forester.

* * *

><p>And cue bad guy! Don't expect speedy updates with this since my main focus is on Crystal Craft, but I will post when I have something for everyone. My editor commented on the guys name and I told him that I gave him that name for that specific reason, because it sounds like a bad guys name. Well I'm out until next time!<p>

~Laterz!


End file.
